Shades of Gray
by AislingRiverRaven
Summary: The GG gang lives in the Unova region of the Pokemon World. After his father dies, Chuck Bass becomes the new leader of Team Rocket. Chuck/Blair, Jessie/James.


Title: Shades of Gray

Author: AislingRiverRaven

Series: Gossip Girl/Pokemon crossover

Pairings: Chuck/Blair

Rating: PG-13 overall

Summary: The Gossip Girl gang lives in the Unova Region of the Pokemon world. Bart Bass is a real estate mogul, owning a good portion of Castelia City's skyline. But unbeknown to most people, including his family, he is also the Unova leader of Team Rocket. When Bart Bass dies, Chuck has to decide whether or not to continue the family legacy of crime, or to start a new legacy of his own. And he has to find a way to keep Blair at his side through it all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or Pokemon. Those each belong to very creative and talented people who, I imagine, have quite a bit of money by now. I have almost no money. Though, I do try by best to be creative and talented.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

"So, I was thinking about maybe using the Water Stone, because Vaporeon is just so gorgeous, but red goes better with my skin tone. So maybe I'll use the fire stone and turn her into a Flameon instead."

Blair listened for a reply, but heard none, so she stopped talking and looked at her boyfriend. It turned out that his attention was not on her, but was instead on his new C-Gear.

"Chuck, are you even listening to me?" the brunette asked in an annoyed tone.

Chuck Bass looked up at his girlfriend, a smirk gracing his features. "Yes, princess," he replied. "You only have one Eevee and seven evolutionary options. It would be a tough choice for anyone, especially for someone as fickle as you."

Blair rolled her eyes, but her lips grew to a smirk. "So you see my dilemma."

"What I see," Chuck replied, "is that this could all be solved very easily. You could just-"

"I know what you're going to say, Bass. 'Let her stay an Eevee. Just give her a new headband every day'. Well, she's too refined for that."

"Says the woman who has a different headband for every occasion," Chuck muttered loud enough for Blair to hear.

"That's because I don't have the ability to transform into a beautiful creature. If I did-"

"You're already a beautiful creature," Chuck interrupted as he pulled his girlfriend closer to him, until she was sitting on his lap. "But what I was actually going to say is that if you really want, you can keep Eve unchanged. And I will provide you with other Eevee's for your evolutionary collection. I'll make sure you have the entire set by the end of the year."

Blair's face lit up at the idea. "Really?"

Chuck nodded. "I know how much you adore Eve. She, Dorota and Chansey have pretty much been your family the past few years. It would be a shame to see her have to change."

"That's true. She is pretty perfect as an Eevee." Blair leaned down to kiss the love of her life. "It's so sweet of you to get me the entire set, just because I couldn't make up my mind."

"Anything for you, princess," the brunet replied. "I just want to see you happy."

The two had just begun to kiss again, when a large, red pokemon entered the room. The bow tie-clad creature was carrying a note with Chuck's name on it.

"Scizor," the pokemon said, handing the envelope to its master.

"What is it, Scizor?" Chuck asked as he took the note from the scissor pokemon's claw.

The loft was silent as Chuck read the words on the paper. When he finished, the man stiffened up, swallowed a lump in his throat, and handed the note back to the red pokemon.

"Thank you, Scizor," he said in a cold voice. "Tell my step-mother that I'll be over shortly."

The pokemon nodded its head and left the room in a flash to pass on the message.

Blair waited a moment before moving her hand to cup Chuck's face. She had never seen the man close off so quickly .

"What is it?" she asked.

Chuck startled, forgetting for a moment that his girlfriend was in the room with him. He looked up into her deep brown eyes, took a breath, and forced back his tears.

"Blair, my father is dead."

TBC...


End file.
